The Pure Tear of Time
by Lilithia Wen
Summary: Due to tragic, unexpected things, Kagome seeks to become stronger with an unexpected ally. When Kagome finishes her training, she decides to secretly protect her old fiends, who think her dead. The battle with Naraku soon to ensue. Once in her time, what


_**A/N-Hello everyone. This is Shadow of Silver. This is a new name and the first story I have written in some time. I plan on making it rather long and later on in the story perhaps a Yu Yu Hakusho crossover, which I already decided I was going to do, but I might just do it in a part II. I already know this story will have sorrow in it, but I am not sure if I should end it in sorrow or in a bit of happiness, so if there are any suggestions, let me know. Reviews welcome, flames I don't care of. Enjoy the story.**_

_**Summery: Kagome's worst nightmares begin to become reality one by one. She realizes she loves Inuyasha, but it is not the love of a lover. After a tradgedy on her side of the well, she vows to become stronger with the help of Sesshomaru and many more unexpected friends. She begins her grueling training. Now, as a sister and heir to the West, she seeks to secretly help her old friends, who believe her dead. Soon, after she unknowingly reveals herself to her once companions, Naraku makes his move. After tradgedy strikes again in the final battle, Kagome retuns to her time, heavy hearted, but with hope for the future, knowing those she left behind would want her to live no other way. By this time, everyone has already discovered what happened to the Higurashis and believe Kagome has just returned from the continent. Kagome decides to spend some time away from old, haunting memories and to enjoy the company of her cousin. Where a new adventure awaits. **_

**Something Unexpected **

_Chapter One- Realized Nightmare_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "What." replied the as usual grumpy Hanyou. " I was wondering, How far are we from Kaede's village?" " About a days walk, we'll be there tomorrow." Kagome smiled to herself, just a little while longer and she could see her family again. It was almost dusk and they would be stopping soon for the night. She was getting really hungry anyway, and from the look of it and if the sound of growling stomaches meant anything, the others were too. "Kagome?" "Yes Shippo?" "I'm hungry. When are we going to have dinner and stop for the night, I'm really tired too." She gave the kitsune a small smile. "Inuyasha! I think it's time we stop we are all pretty tired and hungry too." "Feh! humans and your weak bodies. Fine! we'll stop here for the night."

"Ah! Finally!" Miroku voiced as he sat against a tree. "About time we stopped." agreed Sango setting her hiraikotsu against a tree on the other side of the clearing and sitting beside it. Inuyasha jumped onto a low tree brach. Kagome sat down with shippo beside her and started digging through her backpack pulling out many items. She started a fire and and put on a kettle of water. "Sango? Miroku? Could you go gather some firewood please?" "Sure." " Of course Lady Kagome" She smiled them a thanks and went back to her bag as the two walked into the surrounding forrest. Suddenly a loud 'SMACK' "HENTAI!" was heard throughout the clearing from the surrounding forrest. Kagome gave a tired sigh. " He'll never learn" voiced little Shippo.

The fire was roaring and the water was ready, Sango and Miroku had long ago returned with friewood. Kagome served everyone there ramen and everyone ate peacefully. Before long everyone was asleep except Kagome. She just couldn't sleep she had a weird feeling something important was going to happen soon. Deciding there was no use trying to sleep she decided to go for a walk. She silently got up and walked into the forrest remembering to bring her bow and quiver of arrows.

Kagome hadn't been walking that long and she could hear the sound of rushing water and followed the sound to a beautiful clearing with flowers and a wonderous waterfall. She soon sat own and relaxed, it was so peaceful. She glanced up and could clearly see the stars and a beautiful cresent moon.'The sky is much clearer in the fuedal era, and more beautiful' Kagome thought to herself.

She layed down on her back and put her ams behind her head, just enjoying looking at the stars. ' It's been three years now. Three long years. Atleast I was able to pass highschool.I'm glad I got Inuyasha to leave me alone with school for a while. I was even able to pass a year early, and with flying colors. I haven't seen my family in a while. Atleast since I don't have school anymore they were able to come up with a good excuse I wasn't around. Visiting relatives at the continent. As if. People are so gullable nowadays.'

Suddenly rustling of nearby shrubbery caught her attention. She stood quickly and readied her bow and notched an arrow. "Who's there!" she voiced. Then out of the forrest came a figure she recognized instantly.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" she asked slightly lowering her bow.

"Simply to make a proposition, Miko."

"First, Please, call me Kagome, and what kind of proposition?"

"Not long ago you saved Rin, and I wish to repay you"

'To...To repay me?' Kagome thought

"You don't need to repay me, wether she was your ward or not, I would not let a demon harm a child." Kagome said lowering her bow all the way to her side.

Sesshomaru was slightly taken aback by her answer but quickly recovered.

"I wish to repay you none-the-less, Kagome. I am certain you would like my offer anyway."

Sesshomaru gave a small pause then continued, looking her in the eyes.

" In any case, I feel obligated to repay you. wether you want it or not, I am indebted to you. And I am not just bound by honor to repay you, I wish to repay you."

Kagome's eyes widened at his statement.' Why would Sesshomaru wish to repay me?'

"Why would you wish to do such a thing, Sesshomaru?"Kagome wispered,looking at her feet, knowing he would hear her anyway.

"You saved her, Rin. You protected her, when I was not there to do so. You protected her, not caring what became of you, as long as she was safe. Kagome, allow me to repay you in a way that is only right."

Kagome sighed, she knew there was no way to turn him down, he would continue to twist around any protest she could make. And it woud stain his honor if he did not repay the debt he believed he had.

Kagome sighed again, " If you insist, Sesshomaru."

"I do, now, I would like to offer to train you."

"Really? well, I would love that, but Inuyasha would never let me and they need my help."

"Why do you care what he thinks?"

" I don't, honestly, but he is my best friend and, well, I guess I owe it to him."

"The answer is simple, don't tell him the truth, I know about that future of yours, you can make an excuse."

"Hmmmm..., Well I could but I will have to find a way to sneak it around him"

" I am sure you can find a way. I will be in a clearing near your well tomorrow night, I wish an answer to my offer by then."

"Ok, I'll have one, see you then."

Sesshomaru gave a nod and left. Kagome just smiled to herself.'Great! I can get trained! Perfect!' She smiled, looking up at the stars in triumph.' Now, I must simply think of a way to fool Inuyasha.'

Kagome silently went back to the clearing and layed down thinking to herself about how her and Inuyasha were now drifting apart. It was true, they didn't talk to each other much anymore. Or atleast they talked to each other only as much as they talked to everyone else. Kagome was sure she didn't love him anymore, or atleast in the way she once did. She did love him...but only in the sense that she loved everyone else.

_' Inuyasha... Why? I feel so different around you now. I know now. I know that I do not truely love you as I thought I did. I value you as friend, but nothing more. Maybe even less, your opinion is meaning less and less to me each day. If you came to me now with a vow of love, I know I could not love you that way anymore. My heart has given all it can give, and it has given up. I do not hate, but, you, I believe that the kindness I thought I once saw deep in your eyes, is no longer there, if it ever was. Now, when I look you in the eyes, I see a hidden hate. Is it because I resemble Kikyo, but am not her. Do you hate me because I am not the one you search for when you look my way. Why is this feeling so deep for me? I can not hate, my heart won't let me, but I can loathe. Do I loathe you, Inuyasha? Does my dislike of the things you do, truely run that deep? I believe it more and more as time passes. But I still love you as my friend, I want to remain a friend in your eyes, if you even consider me such. Inuyasha, my friend, Will we let our bond, fade?' _

With that Kagome drifted into sleep.

The next day everyone got up early since it would take most if not all day to reach Kaede's village and the well. They were getting all the things together and were ready to leave. Kagome hadn't said much and had just put her backpack on."Kagome?" "Yes Shippo?" "Can I have some candy?" He asked giving her the puppy eyes, she just couldn't refuse. she gave him a lollipop and they set out.

So far the had been traveling for hours and had recently stopped for a short break. It was near dusk and they could just see Kaede's village over the next hill. Everyone had noticed how Kagome had been unusually qiuet today. She just kept thinking about Sesshomaru's offer and how she could fool Inuyasha, she decided that she wanted to do it but Inuyasha would never let her but she didn't care what he thought so she was going to do it one way or another.

Kagome decided now to speak up about going home and grabbing a few things. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go home and grab a few things ok? I'll be back later." " Oh no you don't Kagome! We need to collect jewel shards!" Kagome wirled around many emotions flaring in her eyes and waves of anger clearly enemating from her form. "For your information Mutt-boy, I only plan on going, grab a few things, and leave, in and out. I am going to come back tonight. So if you don't mind dog-breath, go away , leave me be, wait for me in the village, and I'll be back later. Got it Ass-hole?!" Everyone stared at her in shock including Inuyasha, they had never heard her swear and talk that way to Inuyasha and insult him like that. Inuyasha was to shocked to move or say anything, he just stood there mouth agape. "Whatever," Kagome said,"I'll be back later guys.See ya!" She said quickly and started running to the well clearing. It was still a good hour till sunset and she would go straight to Sesshomaru after her trip home.

Miroku was starring at where Kagome left with his eyes wide," Well,"he started," I believe it is safe to say that Kagome has been around Inuyasha to much. Especially his mouth." Inuyasha just glared dangerously at the Monk and said in a low threatening voice, "Watch it Monk." He growled out. Sango just kept staring where Kagome left, " I agree Miroku, I agree." Inuyasha just glared at her aswell.

Kagome had just made it to the well and jumped into it without a second thought. She was surrounded with deep blue and purples as the magic well transported her to the future, to her time. When she finally hit the bottom she looked up and there was the roof to the shrine around the well. She went to the ladder and started to climb up it. When she reached the top she opened the shrine door and stepped outside closing it behing her. She walked to her house and opened the door "Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home!" She yelled out across the house. She stepped inside and to the kitchen.'I wonder where they are' she thought.

She set her bag beside the door and went into the living room. When she stepped in her blood froze. Everthing in the room was broken. Shattered glass was everywhere and the carpet was red, red with blood. There in the middle of the floor was the body of her Grandpa. His dead cold eyes staring at her and seeing nothing. There was a hole throught his chest and his organs were scattered around him and his heart the was now crushed was laying near his hand that reached above his head.

Kagome shed silent tears and the only coheret thought she has was 'No' She grabbed her bow and arrows and raced to the stairs. Her mother was there, slumped against the wall with her eyes closed , tears coming from her eyes, her head tilted down slightly,and her body covered in blood, five long cuts diagonally from her left shoulder to her waist to the right. Her organs could be seen through the cuts and her head and arms were cut as well as her throat, which was slit. 'm..-m..mom...No...Souta, where is Souta!'

She ran up the stairs and looked down the hallway there was a trail of blood the lead to Souta's room. His door was busted open and destroyed. There inside was her brother Souta, face down, his head turned in her direction looking at the doorway with unseeing eyes. Tears were in his eyes and blood leaked from his mouth, and his arms were covered in deep cuts and his back looked to be shredded and bones were clearly visible. And there standind over his body with his back turned to Kagome was a Demon with hand almost eyelevel bripping with blood, _their _blood.'Damn him...DAMN HIM!!!'

Kagome notched an arrow in her bow and pointed it at the bastard that dare attack her family. He heard her and turned around to face her " Well, it lookss.. like I missed one." He said in a raspy seductive voice.His tounge was forked and she could tell he was a snake demon which was suprising most snakes demons weren't strong enough take humanoid forms at least not from what she knew. She just stared at him coldly and with hate filling her eyes, He would die, no matter what.

"Aww what are you going to do with that? Your not going to try to kill me are you? HaHaHaHa! Puny Human, How can you even hope to defeat me?!" He started laughing again.

Kagome glared at him and responded in a dead vioce that was cold and hateful "Before I kill you, tell me your name, so that I may curse it beyond all damnation." "My name...Very well, my name is Iyanahebi" "Iyanahebi...Disgusting Snake...What a befitting name. It suits you." He glared at her full of hate " Game's over, Die you little Bitch!" He started charging at her ' Mom...Souta...Grandpa...' A silent tear fell from her eyes and she released the arrow with a rage filled cry of "DIE!". The arrow hit him and he turned to dust.

Kagome was sitting agaist the sacred tree crying silent tears and all of sudden they stopped. She stood up quickly, her fist clenched in front of her.' I will become stronger and no more crying. I won't let anyone else get hurt like that because of me, I will be better. And Inuyasha will hold me back no longer! Even though this is tragic, it is perfect, I will make him think I am dead and I will be free of him! '

Kagome went back inside and got a knife she cut her palm and made sure it was bleading pretty heavily. She placed her blood aroud everywhere and then wrapped it up in a bandage. She grabbed the knife and cut her bag to little pieces and took her bow and arrows and snapped them all. She changed into black cargo capris and a black tank with fire on it and put her hair in a high ponytail with a blood red ribbon. she put on black combat boots and a black trench coat and walked outside.

She ran to the shrine and went into the storage room grabbing a black bag. After that she ran into the display room and looked into the case. There was a dagger in there that had belonged to her father. She took it out and examined it.

The hilt was silver wrapped in black ribbon that was spotted with red, giving the illusion that it was splattered with blood. The blade was made of strong iron and could easily slice through flesh. The sheath was black, also spotted with red and it had flames dancing around it. She took it and tied it to her belt. She went to her grandfather's room in the shrine and grabbed things she thought she might need: Sutras, poisons, and any books he had on spiritual energy and magic.SHe quickly stuffed it into her bag.

She walked to the well house and opened the door she turned and gave the shrine one last look and walked in closing the door behind her.

Kagome climbed out of the well on the other side and made her way opposite the village. It wasn't that far into the night and no doubt Inuyasha would be by soon to go to the other side of the well to get her, boy was he in for a suprise when he got there. She was pretty deep into the forest and then she came upon a clearing, Sesshomaru was there waiting patiently. He turned her way when she got there. " So, have you decided?" He asked " Let's go." kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded and started walking towards the West territories with Kagome right beside him.

----hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Shadow of Silver


End file.
